Welcom To South Park
by Ellie Kohler
Summary: Aiya is the new kid in South Park this is her story of how a plain Canadian Ginger became a Goth. Minor Language use, Teen smoking you know the drill.
1. Prologue

**This is my first South Park Fanfic. I only own three of the characters most of the others belong to Matt & Trey.**  
**Please Comment at the end of the chapter to tell me what you think.**

My name is Aiya Snowe. Five years ago I had moved to a small mountain town in the middle of Colorado. Even to today I still live there. I wanted to tell the story of how my best friend and I became best friends.  
Five years ago I had turned fifteen. I was living with my grandparents in Canada until they became too old to take care of me anymore. So I was sent to live with my aunt and cousin in South Park. A few days before I got on the plane, I had received a letter for my cousin, Ethan, which read:  
Aiya,  
When you get here, be prepared for unfriendly stares and a less than warm welcome. People here see Gingers as soulless creatures that not even Satan will accept. It doesn't really help that you are from Canada, either. Remember that poem I had sent with your Christmas present?  
_Darkness creeps in,  
Suffocating any hope,  
The town sees it every day,  
Very few embrace it,  
And many run from it._  
You will be seen negatively by the majority of the people in this town, but Mother, maybe the Goth's, and I will embrace you with open arms. Just don't tell them how much this family actually means to me or they'll shun me.  
Ethan

So as he said... or wrote... I expected to be given a hateful welcome, and that is exactly what I had received. When I arrived at the airport, I was a little scared. I didn't know anything about the town, and I was completely lost. I had received so many stares when I was wandering aimlessly looking for the street that I was to be living on. The negative energy and awkwardness only lasted until I saw Ethan standing by a street lamp, smoking, and probably looking for me. I swear I saw a small smile on his usually emotionless face. I was so excited when I saw him, I actually ran toward him and jumped at him with a flying hug... and I could have sent him toppling over if he wasn't so much taller than me that my forehead collided with his chin on impact. He smelt like cigarettes and Tag, but I didn't care. I was laughing so hard that we were gathering stares from what I thought were our neighbors. After a few minutes of laughing until my stomach hurt, he led me a couple blocks until we reached his house. It was rather plain, too. The outside walls were a boring beige color, the windows were lined up pretty evenly, and the front door was dead center of the front wall of the first floor. There were big metal numbers on the door... I believe they were 156.

**This was only the prologue. There are more chapters to come.****  
**


	2. Chap 1: Just Arrival

**In this chapter I introduce a friend of mine's OC named TeeJay. This is the official first chapter. Again I only own three of the characters in the story. I don't think I made this clear but:**

**Ethan is Curly Goth  
Dylan is Red Goth  
Georgie is Kinder Goth  
Henrietta is Girl Goth  
Aiya is Main Character  
Teejay is Neighbor across the street  
Shane is Aiya's Uncle  
Vivian is Aiya's Aunt.**

When he opened the door, he had stepped out of the way letting me enter the house first. I called out to my aunt knowing that she was there somewhere expecting my arrival. "Auntie? I'm here!" I called out. Not too soon after my small statement she noticed me and pulled me into a tight almost suffocating hug. Okay let me get this much straight. Aunt Vivian is a very large chested woman. We're talking F cups here, and I only come up to her chest. She's also very tall to boot. She's about 6 foot 5 when we measured her last. And people wonder why Ethan is tall. Okay... Ethan and Aunt Vivian were not the only people that lived in the house, my uncle also lived there. Uncle Shane and I do not get along in the least bit and when he saw me he just glared. Auntie yelled at him to say 'hello'. He grunted and left the room. I will spare details of why we hate each other so much. Until later when it becomes important. So afterward Ethan and Auntie led me upstairs to the room I would be staying in, I got unpacked and sat on the big bed for about twenty minutes to write before I was finally called down to eat dinner... It's a good thing that I love her cooking or I wouldn't even have broken my vegetarian chain that I was on. For most of my life I had live next door to a slaughter house. Enough said. So after dinner I ran back upstairs and got dressed for bed. After a good three minutes I was wearing a 'super sexy' ,_my friend's words not mine_, oversized black tee shirt, only for it to be complimented by my baggy black pj bottoms. Just so you know that was my Christmas present from Ethan. 'Goth pajamas'. I went back down not realizing we had company and froze at the bottom of the stairs when I saw three complete strangers sitting on the living room couch. Now it wasn't that I didn't like strangers, but when you see four teenagers dressed in all black smoking on the couch and talking quietly amongst themselves, I'll admit they freaked me out a little bit. The girl was hovering over the smallest Goth... who by the way I thought was a girl for a few seconds before he actually started to talk. Ethan was reading over the shoulder of the Goth with the red roots, pointing out all the errors that he could spot. I hadn't realized that I was being awkward until Ethan called me over to read his friend's poem. I'm not mean enough to tell you how many mistakes in grammar and spelling that I had spotted reading over the morbid poem about his abusive drug addict stepfather. After reading I ran out to the kitchen and got a large glass of ice water. I could hear them whispering in the other room asking who I was. Anyway, I got my water and ran up to my room, avoiding any and all eye contact with them. I got up to the poorly lit hallway almost tripping on the top step. I'm a Klutz. So I went to the third room on the right, which was my room by the way, set my water on the bedside table and as soon as I hit the soft pillows I was out like a light. Oh yeah... I had completely forgot to mention that I had arrived on a Monday.

**Please Comment or review to tell me what you think.**


	3. I'm Sorry For the Delay

It's been a while since I last updated. I am still working on the story, I just haven't had the time. I'm sorry about the loooooooong delay, school has been my top priority.


End file.
